My Immortal
by CJS-Savvy
Summary: Sonfic based on Evanesence's "My Immortal".


****

Songfic- My Immortal by Evanescence

I don't own these characters- Paramount does. Hey, all I'm trying to do is improve upon an already great idea. I don't own the song either, I just love it.

__

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all of my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Because your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

Sitting in the soft grass in the arboretum, her legs drawn up under her chin, she tossed small rocks into the pond and watched the ripples roll over to the other side. She swiped angrily at the tears that rained down her cheeks. 

It was becoming increasingly harder to avoid looking at him. His baby-blue eyes sparkled like the sun on the ocean. She'd seen that look before and it had been directed at her. But days had turned to weeks, weeks into months, and before she knew it, it'd been 7 years and the fire in his eyes had been snuffed out.

Until recently.

__

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

She wasn't shocked when he'd come to her. It was something that had been constantly in the back of her mind, but she'd started to think it was never going to happen. Until it did. 

She remembered it like it was this morning. He had popped into her quarters with huge smile lighting his eyes. 

"Deanna?" he had said cheerfully. "I need to talk to you." 

"Is something wrong, Will?" she had asked, coming in from the other room.

"Oh, no! Things couldn't be better!" He had taken her hand then and pulled her over to the couch in the room she'd just come from. 

"I'm confused…" she had started and sat on the couch next to him.

"I need your advice."

"On what? Will, stop being cryptic and just say what you want," she had said, smiling, oblivious as to what he was going to say. He had been grinning like an idiot and the emotions that had come from him had started to scare her a little.

"You know I've been seeing Edele for a while now."

"Yeah. A long while," she had said desperately trying to keep the hurt from her voice.

"I want you to be the first to know…I've been thinking about…" he had stopped then, looked at her hand still in his, and then taken a breath before dropping the bomb, "…I want to marry her." She'd had to close her eyes to keep from crying, and force herself to be happy when inside she was dying. An instant of hurt had crossed his face and she had been certain that was the instant her heart had broken. 

"I'm happy for you," she had said softly.

Picking up another stone, Deanna tossed it into the small pond, destroying her pristine reflection. 

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

A few weeks ago, he'd come to her, livid, after a fight with Edele. Deanna had to bear the brunt of his anger, but fought back because she knew, deep down in her heart, that things would work out between him and Edele. And when he'd broken down and cried, she'd pulled him close to her and brushed away his tears with her thumb. Although he had moved on, he still managed to capture her heart.

__

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

Realistically, she knew he still cared, but there was no way they could rekindle anything now. He was in love with Edele, and all she could do was be happy for him. Bridge shift or poker game, her heart shattered every time she saw him. Deanna shifted her position on the soft grass and continued to stare at her reflection, not really sensing anything around her. She wished she could tell him, but that would only complicate things. She tossed another rock into the pond and when the ripple subsided, there was another reflection beside hers. She swiped at her cheeks with the back of her hand and sniffed a few times, hoping he wouldn't noticed that she'd been sobbing like a baby.

"Will, what…what're you doing here? Where's Edele?" she asked, faking a smile. He didn't say anything, but instead sat next to her. She looked at their reflections in the pond.

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

After a moment, he turned sad eyes up to look at her. "She's gone," he said, softly.

"Oh…I'm sorry," she replied, wanting desperately to take him in her arms. "What happened," she asked instead.

"She just left without saying goodbye or anything. But Deanna, that's not the point," answered Will. He lifted a hand to her cheek and wiped away a tear that had escaped her plastic façade. 

"What do you mean? What is the point?" she asked. A small, but genuine smile crossed her lips at his gentle touch.

"The point is…I may have loved Edele but there was still a hole that she didn't even come close to filling. I realized this and didn't ask her to marry me. I wanted to save that for the one person who can fill that hole." He took her hands in his. "Deanna, you've always been there for me. While I loved Edele, I was never _in love_ with her. That honor belongs to you, and only you. You still have all of me." He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head while she allowed herself to cry new tears. Tears of joy this time. 


End file.
